It's Okay, I won't leave you to die alone
by allwalkfree
Summary: Koushuu doesn't know why, but when he sees Sawamura standing on the field all alone, head bowed, his legs move on their own. Somehow, something within him wants to protect that bright teen since the moment he met him.


When he saw the older boy standing on the field all alone as everyone else were walking away laughing and chatting. The catcher stood still and observed him quietly from the opposite end. It was obvious that the pitcher was upset about something and it was also obvious to Koushuu that no one else had noticed it yet.

Practice was over and outside. covered by the shadows of the evening clouds stood Sawamura Eijun head bowed and fists clenched.

He looked sad.

He looked beaten. Like the world had decided he wasn't worth bothering with anymore.

Koushuu swallowed.

Heknew that feeling all too well. That feeling of desperation. That gnawing pain that clawed at your throat screaming to be let out. That darkness. Yeah, he knew it well.

It was painful, and so so terribly lonely.

Before he knew it, his legs were moving. One foot in front of the other, he made his way over to the loudmouth that was eerily quiet at the moment it was almost creepy. He didn't know what he was going to say to him. Didn't know he even wanted to say anything to him in the first place, but for some reason, Koushuu didn't like seeing him down. Didn't like seeing him look so empty. It twisted something cruel and painful inside his gut so Koushuu moved in the direction of one of the most brightest people he'd ever met.

Towards a burning light that only shone with a dull glow right in front of his eyes now.

Coming to a stop behind the relief pitcher he opened his mouth, ready to snap something snarky and rude at the idiot, but nothing came out and he quickly found himself clamming his mouth shut and gritting his teeth.

_Damn it. What was he even supposed to say?_

He didn't like the guy anyways. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should just walk away. He really didn't owe the pitcher anything. Besides, Miyuki-senpai would be back soon and he'd know what to do.

His eyebrows furrowed at the thought. He didn't like Miyuki doing anything better than him. Hated it in fact, but hell if he knew what to do himself. This battle just wasn't his to fight. Glaring icily at the number eighteen on the other teen's back, he sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head lightly.

Sawamura- senpai was terrible at detecting other people's presence, so Okumura could make his retreat without making anything else awkward between them

Making up his mind, he took a silent step backwards and turned his head in the direction of the dorms. Intending to go back._ 'Senpai will be back to his usual self by tomorrow,'_ he told himself resolutely._ 'I shouldn't get myself involved anyways.'_

And then he heard it.

A soft sniffle and a tiny whimper. Koushuu froze in place.

...Oh...

_Sawamura-senpai was crying? Here? Now?_

Turning back around he stared disbelievingly at the other's back. A back that looked almost too far away to reach now.

"Senpai?" he breathed, blinking in utter confusion.

_Had his argument with Miyuki-senpai really been that bad?_

Sawamura-senpai didn't seem to have heard him, for the older had raised one of his hands to his face and started rubbing at his eyes furiously, tiny sobs shaking his shoulders.

Koushuu's stomach flipped. Nausea hitting him like a truck. It almost felt like those torturous meals, but-

This was so much worse. His loudmouth senpai didn't cry. Didn't exude depression, didn't look lonely, didn't hurt. His senpai didn't-

_He didn't look broken. _

Okumura's lips parted, but no words came. Instead, his hand shot out before he could think his action through, and before he knew it, his cold fingers were clutching at Sawamura's own.

Icy palm meeting a blazing hot one.

The other boy startled at the sudden contact, turning around quickly to look at whoever had touched him out of the blue.

Their eyes met. Shock blue connecting with red rimmed golden ones

Koushuu didn't let go._ He could never let go_. He should know that by now.

"Don't cry Senpai," he said, voice coming out barely above a whisper as his fingers intertwined with Sawamura's own. "You look ugly when you do."

"What?"

A highly offended look automatically took over the pitcher's face, but even the usual loud voice couldn't hide away the hurt.

Couldn't hide away the barely trembling lips, the glistering eyes, the dirty and sweaty cloths or the blotched cheeks so-

Koushuu hugged him.

He never was the touchy feely type. Never the one to initiate physical contact of any kind. Seto was the one to always sling an arm around his shoulders, to lean on him, to kiss him teasingly on the cheek. Never Koushuu. Never him.

But for some reason-

A quick burst of speed closed the gap between them and his arms came up to circle around the older boy's neck. Koushuu's own body softly colliding with Sawamura's own as the pitcher took a startled step back, lifting his own arms to try and support the catcher's weight.

"Don't cry," Koushuu muttered into the brunet's neck. "Please."

He didn't know why...

He didn't get it...

He didn't like Sawamura...

But-

Arms swung around his middle and he was pressed even further against the elder's body, as his senpai buried his face in his shoulder, tears already starting to soak Koushuu's uniform. "Why am I always so uncool in front of you wolf boy."

Koushuu scoffed. Hand coming up to run through his senpai's hair. "Don't be ridiculous," he drawled, and if his voice sounded more hoarse than usual, well no one else was here to hear it. "You're always cool to me Senpai."

It wasn't true and they both knew it. But it was also true, but only Koushuu knew that.

Sawamura's breath hitched and he let out a breathless teary laughter. Arms tightening further, and almost squeezing the life out of Koushuu while he was at it. "Thank you Kou."

"Anytime Senpai."


End file.
